


Новое начало

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Такахиро появляется в агентстве, и всё становится с ног на голову
Relationships: Satou Atsushi | EXILE ATSUSHI/Tazaki Takahiro | EXILE TAKAHIRO





	Новое начало

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия — 2006 год; Evolution — Live-тур 2007 года, Tower of the Wish — Live-тур 2008 года

— Напомните мне, — Уса, самый непримиримый перформер и строгий судья, сжал пальцами переносицу как при головной боли, и поморщился, — почему именно он?

Такахиро, юное недоразумение, урвавшее победу, носился по всему агентству с незамысловатым «Вау», периодами прискакивал к ним с приоткрытым ртом и невнятной жестикуляцией, в конце концов выдавал что-то вроде «Я правда второй вокалист в Экзайл? Точно-точно? Я не сплю?» и, получив подтверждение, с воплем скрывался в глубинах помещений. Если звукопроводимость позволяла, оттуда доносилось восхищенное «А у вас еще и своя студия есть?!»

Только что завершилась «Vocal Battle Audition», призванная заполнить пустующее и важное место вокалиста в группе. Шун ушёл — «Мне тесно, Ацуши. Я руками и ногами за мировой уровень, но не когда приходится с кем-то делиться. Здесь становится слишком много народа» — и Ацуши от переживаний загремел на операцию: на связках образовались полипы. Хиро-сан — их глава, лидер во всех смыслах — держал его за руку и без слов обещал разрешить все проблемы. Неизвестно, какие у него были планы, но Мацу, которому и самому несладко пришлось из-за резко ухудшившегося зрения — а ведь начинали они с Хиро-саном много раньше прихода Ацуши, — вовремя вклинился с предложением о конкурсе вокалистов. Позже предложение трансформировалось в целый проект, оформилось официально и приобрело ряд требований.

Желающих показать себя набралось предостаточно, и среди них — Такахиро. Он пришёл, словно случайно прогуливался мимо. Ему давались не все песни, но которые да — трогали до сердца. Были и более сильные, более интересные номера и голоса — Ацуши слушал внимательно, оценивал справедливо, почти не позволял личному преобладать над профессиональным. Во время баттла и подготовки к следующим этапам приглядывался к мальчишке, подходил по рабочим вопросам, даже взаимодействовал, сидя вместе на корточках и выделяя проблемные места в тексте песен, и понимал, что хотел бы так и дальше.

На удивление, решение оказалось единогласным с небольшими поправками. Без ошибок и замечаний никуда, безукоризненно, как спел один парень — судя по его виду, из потомственной семьи певцов, — пожалуй, слишком напыщенно и фальшиво Технику можно и отработать. А вот что внутри...

Такахиро брал за живое непосредственностью и серьезностью. Он жил песнями, а не просто красиво тянул слова. Жил настолько счастливо, настолько трогательно, что хотелось немедленно к нему присоединиться. В дуэте Ацуши вовсе раздавливался эмоциями. Слишком гармонично, слишком насыщенно, слишком для него. Сколько можно терпеть...

После итогового результата и завершения концерта Ацуши дал волю и себе, и Такахиро. Тот не дыша смотрел и водил пальцами по татуировкам, пока Ацуши не плюнул на выдержку и приличия и поцеловал Такахиро прямо в приоткрытый восторженный рот. А вот раздеть не успел. Акира, напевая, радостно на них наткнулся и пригласил в кабинет Хиро-сана. Топлесс Ацуши, к счастью, его не смутил. Мало ли. Акира и сам любитель похвастаться прессом.

— Вы ведь тоже его отметили, Уса-сан.

— Я?! Да это все ты, Ацуши. На лбу аж светилось «Хочу петь с ним в дуэте». Чуть из штанов не выпрыгнул, извини за сравнение, когда мальчишка распелся. Разве мое мнение после такого чего-нибудь стоило?

Ацуши прокашлялся и потупился, как никогда радуясь солнцезащитным очкам и умению держать лицо.  
— Вы преувеличиваете, Уса-сан, — на фоне раздалось бурчание-усмешка: «Преувеличиваю, как же». Подобную проницательность стоило срочно перебить. — Но не могу ни признать: он самый симпатичный из всех.

— Что, прости? — Уса поперхнулся. От более нелестных высказываний, похоже, спасали статус и возраст.

— С хорошими вокальными данными.

— И желанием в первый же день поставить всё с ног на голову!

— Уса, это не прихоть, — Хиро-сан развернул веером листы бумаги с кучей пометок. Ацуши выдохнул. Хиро умел объяснять максимально доступно и максимально быстро. — Мы должны думать о будущем, о том, как и чем — а в нашем случае еще и кем — привлекать аудиторию. Вокалист — при всех талантах перформеров — выходит на первый план. Именно он задает тон и общается со зрителями. У Такахиро очаровательная улыбка и позитивная аура. Думаю, он понравится публике.

— Вот надо было из команды перформеров создавать нечто новое. Хиро, не сидится же тебе на месте!

— Не сидится. Это только начало.

— Может, мне сразу на выход? И Мацу? И Макидаю? А то не выдержим конкуренции с молодой кровью.

Сидящие здесь же Мацу и Макидай одновременно вскинули головы и усмехнулись. Спектакль наблюдался не первый раз. Еще с тех пор, когда только-только начали обсуждать развитие и расширение. Хиро хотел донести свою концепцию до всего мира. Любовь, мечта и счастье требовали упорного труда. Уса активно помогал, ворча по привычке.

— Что значит на выход? Я еще вполне ого! — Макидай привстал, сверкая шальными смешинками в глазах.

— На ваше «ого», Маки-сан, никто не покушается, — Акира усмехнулся, усаживая Макидая на место.

Акира присоединился к ним два года назад, а вписался настолько органично, словно всегда тут был. Может, потому, что с юности мечтал стать их частью и стремился к этому со всевозможной самоотдачей. Безусловно талантливый и нисколько не кичащийся этого, с открытым лицом, шальной улыбкой и великанским ростом. А еще тягой к экспериментам и сумасбродству. Ну их человек — по всем параметрам.

— Молодая кровь, скажешь тоже, — Мацу промокнул шею. — Мы же не в фильме про зомби или вампиров.

— У нас гораздо хуже, Мацу. Мюзикл с элементами триллера. Кому и когда захочется Такахиро убить. И всё-таки, что нам с ним делать? — Уса изучал пометки Хиро-сана бегло и резко, в конце отшвырнув на середину стола. — Взяли же...

— Любить и жаловать, Уса-сан, любить и жаловать, — Акира похлопал Усу по плечу. Уса бросил недовольный несчастный взгляд. — Я согласен с Хиро-саном. В мальчишке виден потенциал.

— Еще бы ты был не согласен, — Мацу усмехнулся. — Смотри, натащишь в агентство всяких мальчишек из большой любви к искусству.

Акира закинул руки за голову и откинулся на стуле, покачиваясь.  
— Если и натащу, то только самых интересных и ярких.

— Самых безбашенных, ясно... Хиро, если я вдруг кого-нибудь убью, не обижайся!

— Ага, по твоей милости заведем личное привидение, ведь Такахиро явно настроен нас не покидать, — Макидай озорно оглядел собравшихся. — Мы в самом начале новой эры!

Хиро кивнул и, притянув один из листов обратно, торопливо чиркнул что-то.  
— Хорошая мысль, Макидай. Ацуши, подумай, где и как можно развернуть.

— Про привидение? — Уса даже карандаш из пальцев выпустил.

— Про новую эру, — Хиро сказал настолько торжественно и весомо, что все замолчали.

Легко не будет. Придумать, слепить, облечь в форму... Много труда, нервов, беготни, беспокойства, череды взлетов и падений. Оно того стоило? Да.

В голове мало-помалу складывались строчки новой песни.

*  
Такахиро осваивался скоро и весело, уже пока шли по коридору успел у двух девушек из стаффа перехватить номера телефонов. Страшно представить, что их всех ждало в скором времени. Ацуши предупредил кого и как смог, но впечатления от Такахиро это не умаляло.

В комнате перформеров слышалась оживленная суета. На стук откликнулся Тецуя, что означало только одно — Кенчи с Кейджи чем-то заняты вместе. Так и есть — открытый томик манги на коленях Кенчи выдавал с головой.

— Ацуши-сан, — Кенчи приветливо кивнул, Кейджи, стоящий рядом с ним, махнул рукой. — О, новые лица в нашем агентстве.

— Новые голоса, — протолкнул вперёд Такахиро, вставшего столбом — наверняка не из-за ступора, а, судя по сияющим глазам, от переизбытка восхищения. — Рад представить наших перформеров: Кенчи-сан, Кейджи-сан, Тецуя-сан. Познакомьтесь, это...

— Всем доброго дня! Меня зовут Тасаки Такахиро, можно просто Такахиро. Рад работать с вами. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне! — поклон Такахиро вышел смазанным, но с таким вложением чувств, что в искренности никто сомневаться не смел, да и банально не успевал. Такахиро подскакивал к каждому, сияя улыбкой, и горячо жал руки. — Поверить не могу, что нахожусь в одной комнате с такими великими людьми!

— Не такие уж мы и великие... — пробормотал Кенчи растерянно, оглушенный наплывом позитива.

Кейджи шарахнулся за его спину и покидать дислокацию явно не собирался, так и косился с суеверным ужасом в немом вопросе «За что?».

— Когда я подавал заявку, я и не представлял, какая удача мне улыбнется! Нет, в глубине души я надеялся... Не так давно я выиграл конкурс стилистов и рванул с сестрой на Гавайи. Но чтобы я — второй вокалист в Экзайл!? Я — второй вокалист в Экзайл?

— Да, Такахиро-кун, — Ацуши уже хотелось обзавестись табличками с ответами.

— Как интересно... — Кенчи закинул ногу на ногу, задумчивый и впечатленный. — А как ты узнал о прослушивании, Такахиро-кун?

— О. Это может показаться забавным, но мой мастер мне рассказал. А вообще — он замечательный человек, могу дать визитку! И именно он случайно выбрил Ацуши-сану знаменитые полоски. Кстати, никто не хочет сменить имидж?

«Нет, спасибо» перемежалось со «случайно... выбрил?» Ацуши не очень любил это вспоминать, но получилось правда интересно и набрало прилично подражателей.

— Ты хочешь сказать, Такахиро-кун, тебе благоволила судьба? — Тецуя удивительным образом сохранял спокойствие в этом бедламе.

— Нет, я хочу сказать — не надо бояться рисковать! Каждый день живи так, как будто он последний. Можно наворотить глупостей, но можно и достигнуть чего-то великого. Мой дед говорит: будь достоин дарованного тебе времени. Будь достоин талантов, которые, аки зерно, нужно взрастить. Будь достойным старшим сыном старшего сына. И да воздастся тебе.

В обрушившемся торжественном молчании Ацуши с изумлением обнаружил, что из комнаты в храм они не переместились. Слушать буддийские истины от кажущегося всецело беззаботным Такахиро — неожиданный поворот. Тем более когда Такахиро сама серьезность. Ему не хватало книги Сангхаракшиты.

Кенчи прокашлялся, Кейджи смотрел не моргая, недоумевая, кажется, ещё больше. Один Тецуя сохранил вежливость и учтивость.

— Сильные слова. Это девиз вашей фамилии, Такахиро-кун?

— Именное напутствие. Я лично выводил это каллиграфией месяц, пока надпись не стала достойна смысла, — с Такахиро сейчас можно было писать образ идеального наследника.

— Владеешь каллиграфией? — Ацуши видел его бланк на участие и еще тогда удивился — Такахиро походил на человека с почерком торопящимся, небрежным, но даже наскоро заполненные данные отлично и правильно читались.

— У меня восьмой дан. Я ещё и рисовать умею, — Такахиро просиял улыбкой, вновь напоминая мальчишку. И от скромности не умрет. — А вы чем любите заниматься?

Такахиро с жадным любопытством обводил взглядом всех, остановившись на Ацуши. Такой теплоты и обожания не от каждой фанатки дождешься.

— Помимо песен... Изучение английского. Хочу довести до как можно более высокого уровня и разговорный, и письменный. И написать текст песни. Японский — глубокий язык, я люблю его, но английский проще и доступнее для широкого круга зрителей. Моя мечта — донести до всего мира свет и гордость Экзайл.

— Ацуши-сан... — Такахиро с приоткрытым ртом выглядел донельзя сраженным и тронутым; схватить его в объятие получилось само собой. Такахиро обвил руками в ответ, тёплый и предельно свой. Стоять так с ним и парить свободно мыслями — спокойно и в то же время чувственно. Как будто собрать в охапку цветы на поле среди мягкой травы. Очень по-родному.

— Ацуши-сан, у меня рубашка мокрая.

Ацуши смущенно отскочил. Опять разревелся как ребенок. Слёзы всегда текли сами собой от переизбытка эмоций. Такахиро покопался в карманах и извлек помятый, но чистый платок. В искренности и простоте порыва сомневаться не приходилось. Не взять — серьезно обидеть. Ацуши аккуратно вытер глаза под очками и присел на свободный стул. Троица перформеров стоически изображала полное равнодушие к происходящему.

— Ацуши-сан, вы, как всегда, полностью преданы Экзайлу, — Кенчи подхватил оборванную связку, словно не было паузы и неловкости.

— Вот кто бы говорил... — Кейджи пихнул Кенчи локтем. — Человек, у которого хобби возиться с детишками.

— Кенчи-сан, так вы педагог! — Такахиро протянул к Кенчи руки — то ли пожать, то ли обнять — и застыл под пронзительным взглядом, лишнего Кенчи точно не позволял никому.

— Тиран и изверг, — Тецуя улыбался с серьезным видом: чистая правда.

— Уж кто бы говорил, Тет-чан, — эти трое всегда забавно перестреливались фразами друг друга.  
— Милый и обходительный, а семь шкур снимешь. Зато, Такахиро-кун, Тецуя научит танцевать любого.

Последние слова Кенчи многозначительно выделил, и непонятно — то ли с намеком на «грацию» Такахиро, то ли устраивая подлянку Тецуе. Судя по тому, что на Тецую пало пристальное внимание Такахиро, — второе.

— Тецуя-сан, а какое хобби у вас?

— Кофе.

— Бариста? Серьезно, живой бариста? С ума сойти! Вы меня угостите, да-да?

— Обязательно, Такахиро-кун.

— А вы из тех, кто отдает предпочтение джезве, или не чураетесь кофемашин? — в образ Такахиро с каждой секундой вносилось больше и больше корректив. Сколько же всего в себе прячет этот мальчишка? — Я как-то был свидетелем спора двух стариков, так там чуть не до мифологии дело дошло!

— Нет, никакой мистики. Но ритуальность — да, «чувство зерна». И всё-таки не вижу никакой разницы в том, с чем обходиться профессионально. Я постоянно учусь. Новый способ помола, варки, новые сорта и добавки. Кофе очень чуток. От лишнего зерна и лишнего градуса нагрева вкус может кардинально поменяться. Кофемашины проще как раз с технической стороны, зато джезва — простор для творчества.

Такахиро весь обратился в слух, записывая информацию на одну из многочисленных катушек в голове. Он очень внимательный. Ацуши подозревал, Такахиро прекрасно слышал и обсуждаемое на собрании, только виду не подал. А вот Кейджи отличался бестактностью.

— Тецуя, ты можешь болтать про это часами. Может, оставить вас наедине?

На удивление, страшными глазами посмотрел на Кейджи не Тецуя, а Кенчи, и в намеке-предупреждении, до конца понятном только им троим, вскинул бровь. Кейджи тут же надулся и пал новой жертвой Такахиро.

— Я с удовольствием послушаю вас ещё, Тецуя-сан, как только у вас будет свободное время. А какое хобби у Кейджи-сана?

— Готовка, — Кенчи мстительно улыбнулся, развалившись на стуле как в глубоком кресле. Строгость в преподавании — это не секрет, зато других сдавал, как орешки щелкал. Сволочизм — тоже присущая Кенчи черта.

Кейджи выдвинулся вперед, явно не случайно отдавив Кенчи ногу. И Такахиро отбрил сразу.  
— Готовлю больше для себя и под свои вкусы. Угощаю по настроению.

— Кейджи любит мясо с кровью. И гранатовый уксус, — Кенчи рисковал, совершенно непонятно — в подлянку или во благо.

Такахиро заметно вздрогнул и скривился от двух пунктов.  
— Не-не-не, я не прочь побыть гурманом и попробовать что-то новое, но мучиться потом с животом...

В этом пареньке все-таки удивительно мешались мудрость и простодушие.

— Эй, не смейтесь! Я как-то стащил на спор бенто сенсея, так оно оказалось настолько острым — целый день воду глушил и без толку!

— Так нечего таскать бенто у сенсея, — Кейджи пожал плечами с таким видом, словно всю жизнь был благовоспитанным мальчиком. Ацуши верилось с трудом.

— На кону стояла моя гордость! Я запросто мог всех поколотить, но у нас в секции были и девчонки. Они бы потом в мою сторону и не посмотрели.

— А после этого смотрели?

— После этого я не мог ни на кого смотреть. Глаза слезились, жуть! Меня любезно отпаивал кохай. В благодарность я пригласил его к себе домой и даже посвятил маленькую песню. Он сказал, что слова ужасные, а вот голос у меня красивый. Может, именно благодаря ему я сейчас здесь. Не считая моей сестры, мамы, папы, офигенных ребят из группы...

— Мы поняли, Такахиро-кун, тебя хорошо поддерживали, — Кенчи бесцеремонно прервал перечисление благодетелей.

— Да, очень! Вы бы видели, какую акцию закатили возле моего дома...

— Так что с девчонками? — Кейджи то ли неуклюже соскальзывал с темы, то ли и впрямь озаботился обстоятельством давнего спора.

— А? Какими девчонками? Акцию устроили парни, — Такахиро говорил со столь невинным лицом, что принять во внимание странность подобного чудилось неприличным.

— Во главе того самого кохая, стоит подозревать? — Кенчи как ни в чем не бывало разглядывал свои ногти.

— Да... А как вы догадались, Кенчи-сан?

— Опыт и интуиция, Такахиро-кун, опыт и интуиция.

Такахиро потоптался на месте, вроде как и исчерпавший лимит любопытства, а вроде и готовый взять реванш и нагрузить еще болтовней. Пора было закругляться.

Ацуши первым поднялся и ненавязчиво подтянул Такахиро к себе, удерживая ладонь на спине — и не убежит, и на поклон подтолкнуть можно.

— Спасибо за уделенное время.

— Заглядывайте еще, Ацуши-сан. Всегда рады, — Кенчи без препирательств взял верховодящую роль. По ходу, ему доверяли в таких делах и скидывали на плечи с облегчением. — Такахиро-кун, если возникнут вопросы по работе — можешь обращаться к любому из нас.

Такахиро поклонился и без тактильной подсказки. Серьезность относительно традиций и церемоний в нем вспыхивала легко — наверняка сказывалось воспитание, — а вот бесенята из глаз никуда не девались.

— Очень рад знакомству с вами. Надеюсь на долгое и продуктивное сотрудничество! Я бы и телефонами обменялся. Мой номер: ноль-восемь...

— Это обождет, Такахиро-кун. И ты бы избавился от привычки делиться личным номером со всеми подряд. Ты теперь — второй вокалист Экзайл. И мне не хотелось бы быть втянутым в грандиозный скандал из-за мальчишки.

Такахиро — хлопающий глазами парнишка из маленького городка, — судя по всему, вообще слабо представлял себе изощренность фанатов. На лице написано «доверяю всему миру». Отчего-то Ацуши верил — Такахиро не встречал на жизненном пути настоящих подлости и жестокости или не воспринимал их таковыми. Ребенок... Удивительно. Выбрать из всех претендентов не тронутого звездной болезнью — уметь надо!

— Мы решим с Такахиро-куном этот вопрос, — Ацуши решил обогнуть щекотливую ситуацию. Неизвестно, кому станет лучше, а кому хуже, поставь Такахиро в жесткие рамки. — Всегда можно завести еще один номер и разграничить — рабочий и личный.

— Ацуши-сан... — во взгляде Тецуи легко читалось продолжение: «Что за бредовые идеи вы подкидываете? И зачем?»

— Я сам так делаю. А вы разве нет?

Эффект в виде приоткрытых ртов стоил маленькой тайны. И да, троица перформеров-друзей определенно предпочитала просто строго урезать круг доверенных. Но когда крутишься в музыкальной среде и раскручиваешь себя — бестолково хранить инкогнито. Скорее всего, завели общий левый номер. Сколько лет они вообще знакомы?

— Ух ты! А мне вы дали свой личный или рабочий номер?

— Разумеется, рабочий.

— А почему не личный? Вы же даже меня...

— Потому что ты бы его раззвонил всем желающим. Всё, нам пора уходить. Мы и так достаточно докучали.

И от излишне заинтересованных взглядов стоило бежать поскорее за отсутствием твердых объяснений. Хотя оправдываться еще не хватало перед всеми... Ацуши чуть не вытолкал Такахиро за порог. Тому предстояло объяснить многое. Вопрос «как и когда лучше?», чтобы не упустить и донести, оставался открытым. Такахиро беспечно шагал по коридору спиной вперед.

— Перформеры такие классные!

— Не беспокой их излишне, Такахиро-кун. Они этого не любят. И иди нормально, тебя уже... занесло.

Такахиро корчил моську у стены, потирая ушибленную лопатку. Ацуши сам не уловил, как устроил ему самый настоящий кабэ-дон, и поцеловал. Довольно сложно не целовать таких милых, отзывчивых мальчиков.

*  
— Ацуши-сан, вы попробуете объяснить?

Ацуши меланхолично попивал кофе из чашки. Некрепкое с миндалем, как он любит.  
— Что именно, Тецуя-кун?

Тецуя постучал ложечкой по турке, соединил края упаковки с зернами и указал на Такахиро, который над своей чашкой чуть не моление устроил.

Такахиро встрепенулся, завертел пушистой головой. Поймав в зону видимости Тецую, явно с трудом подавил желание броситься обнимать.  
— У вас потрясающе вкусный кофе! Я обязательно расскажу сестре и знакомым. Мы сделаем вам годовую выручку за неделю!

— Спасибо, Такахиро-кун, но это не бизнес. Я варю кофе ради своего удовольствия.

— Не бизнес?! — Такахиро чуть со стула не упал. — А почему? Вам обязательно нужно раскрутиться! Ну даже не ради денег, а чтобы как можно больше народу попробовало этот восхитительный вкус.

— Я очень признателен тебе, Такахиро-кун. Только понимаешь, есть личное и особое, которое легко испортить штампованным производством.

Такахиро склонил голову к плечу с незамысловатым «Э?»

— Такахиро-кун, — Ацуши снял очки и провел дугообразно по воздуху, подбирая подходящее сравнение. — Вот свои татуировки ты всем даешь потрогать?

В Такахиро как тысяча лампочек зажглась.  
— А вы хотите потрогать?

Тецуя одними губами выводил: «Татуировки?» Его ждало еще много открытий... Их всех ждало.

— Я не об этом. Твои татуировки ведь символичны?

Такахиро легонько пробежался по рисунку девушки.  
— О, это долгая лав стори, достойная стать бестселлером, если бы я рассказал какому-нибудь писателю или даже мангаке! Но, как видите, в очереди за мной не стоят, а нарисовать я и сам могу. Дело в другом: для меня это очень важно. Она — моя муза. Так я помню, кто я и зачем живу.

Вновь уловилось это: странное, будто потустороннее и в то же время на грани ощутимое, вот-вот, казалось, можно схватить. Ацуши понимал. У него самого на груди — призыв, которому он старался следовать «Я нежный и несу настоящую любовь».

— Сходи к Хиро-сану, отнеси ему кофе. Он любит, но не признается, — Ацуши хмыкнул, мысленно прося прощения за разглашение частной информации.

Такахиро не дыша принял чашку кофе и чуть не на вытянутых руках понес Хиро-сану. К счастью, идея пригласить Хиро-сана к ним его светлую голову не посетила.

— Выгнали бедного мальчика?

— Организовал безопасное и тихое пространство.

Тецуя улыбнулся тенью, вытащил из кофейника фильтр. Оба они знали: тишина лишь на время.  
— Так всё-таки, Ацуши-сан, почему именно он?

Ацуши невольно сглотнул. Под взглядом Тецуи не получалось увиливать: прямой, спокойный, очень взрослый, проще выложить как есть, чем ловить протяжно-усталое «лучше придумать не смог?» Было бы что выкладывать.

Ацуши снял очки.  
— Он настоящий, Тецуя-кун. Не играется, не прикидывается, никакого двойного дна и подстав. Эмоции, мысли, замыслы наружу. Простой, открытый... Я так устал от попыток разгадать, что же там в черепушке, что чуть на месте не подскочил, когда это вот чудо чуть не транспарантом размахивало.

— «Я стану лучшим»?

— Хуже! «Вы все упадете от моего выступления».

— Упали?

— У меня лично встал.

— Ацуши-сан, — Тецуя покачал головой с улыбкой. Излишнее откровение и прямота в данном случае точно останутся за семью замками. — Он совсем не похож на Шун-сана, да?

Ацуши вздрогнул, боясь в чем-то таком признаваться и себе. Вилять вокруг да около, находить ещё тысячу причин и избегать-избегать... правды? Тецуя закончил собирать кофейные принадлежности и будто вовсе не нуждался в ответе. Молчанием он давал право и выговориться, и спрятаться. Ацуши сам не знал, чего хочет больше. Всегда казалось: они с Шуном пойдут далеко — рядом и вместе. Только у Шуна оказались иные взгляды... А в наблюдательности и внимательности Тецуе не откажешь. Опасный человек. И мудрый советчик. Если бы Ацуши не обсудил и не решил всё с Хиро, сейчас бы получил прекрасный шанс расставить по полочкам наболевшее.

— Шун — это Шун, а Такахиро — это Такахиро. Нет смысла их сравнивать. Время покажет, кто и чего стоит.

Тецуя, уже готовый уйти, обернулся. Поджатые губы, по-прежнему сканирующий взгляд. Недовольство?  
— Всё-таки сомневаетесь в Такахиро-куне?

Ацуши подошел к Тецуе, пристроил чашку на специальной тумбочке и похлопал его по плечу. Сомневался ли он? Нет. Выжидал.

— Эволюция — долгий процесс, Тецуя-кун. Заложив икринку в песок, никогда не знаешь, во что она превратится лет эдак через сто. А через тысячу и вовсе выйдет какое-нибудь чудовище.

— Далеко загадываете, Ацуши-сан. Но я вас понял. Не увлекайтесь излишне исследованием, пожалуйста. Чувства — они здесь и сейчас.

Ацуши показалось — или нет? — Тецуя вкладывает в это куда больше и серьезнее недопросьбы-недопредостережения. Но он точно не делился личным. Даже когда всё складывалось в пользу и настроение. Зато слушал, принимал и хранил чужое с особой щепетильностью и проникновением.

— Я уже начал песню.

Тецуя поднял взгляд — потеплевший — и улыбнулся.  
— С удовольствием послушаю, как только вы закончите.

Ацуши надеялся — послушают и оценят все.

В коридоре он увидел Такахиро, сосредоточенно не сводящего с пустой чашки глаз.

— Боишься гнева Тецуи?

— Фарфор тонкой гранки, коллекционная, явно из сервиза. Смотрите, какая техника рисунка, — Такахиро осторожно провернул чашку, как сокровище. Сокровище и есть.

— И ты это всё... только взглянув? — Ацуши вскинул брови.

И что, получается, Тецуя разливает им кофе в коллекционный сервиз?! Или это только для Хиро-сана? Почему же тогда... доверил? Предвосхитил, что Такахиро как раз и признает истинную ценность?

Как сложно пытаться копаться в чужой голове, когда там — сплошной непроходимый лес. Что на уме у Тецуи, вряд ли кто-то сможет узнать. Кроме тех, кому он разрешит сам.

— Секрет чашки — на её донышке, — Такахиро улыбнулся. — Не всякий заглянет, но кто не поленится согнуть спину и повернуть голову, легко откроет тайну.

— Вот как. Я учту. Спасибо, Такахиро-кун.

Такахиро склонил голову — тень от ресниц легла кружевом на щеках — и поднял на Ацуши сияющие глаза.  
— Подождете меня?

— Уже жду, — без стимулов с этим мальчишкой никуда. — Тецуя направился в общую комнату перформеров, это правее.

— Я помню, спасибо, Ацуши-сан!

— Не задерживайся.

Судя по лицу Такахиро — он за себя не очень-то отвечал. Ацуши вздохнул. И сдался ему... шебутной, ураганистый, невероятный. В последний момент Ацуши стремительно нагнал осторожно бредущее создание, прижался к спине. Такахиро выше и крупнее — интересный получался эффект.

— Вы что-то забыли, Ацуши-сан?

— Да. Тебя, — Ацуши убрал волосы, прикусил загривок, спустился по линии позвоночника поцелуями — позвонки слишком призывно торчали. Такахиро едва дернулся, а волоски дыбом встали. Впрочем, не только волоски. Ацуши покружил пальцами вдоль ширинки. Такахиро и сам прижался сильнее. Ни к чему скрывать, тем более сейчас. — Поедем потом ко мне?

— Я же раззвоню ваш адрес.

Ацуши усмехнулся такому серьезному тону с ноткой лукавства, похлопал по бедру.

— Не волнуйся, у тебя не будет времени запоминать дорогу.

Когда Такахиро пулей вернулся из комнаты перформеров, Ацуши загрёб его к себе, не в силах оторваться. А потом раз двести останавливал машину с риском для жизни, чертыхаясь на то, что не вызвал такси, и наслаждаясь каждым мгновением.

*  
Хиро сидел за рабочим столом, закопавшись в бумаги по уши. Это нисколько не отменяло факта, что разговор предстоял серьезный.

— Ацуши, не проси больше Такахиро принести мне кофе. Я чувствовал себя не то божеством, не то причудливым зверьком. Он же не ушел, пока я всё не допил. «Хиро-сан, поймите, я должен вернуть чашку Тецуе-сану в целости и сохранности!» А сам в рот заглядывает и предлагает себя невесть в каких услугах.

— Услугах? — Ацуши листал журнал, стараясь не выдавать, насколько его забавляет ситуация.

— Личный официант. Или горничная «с ангельским голоском».

— Прямо-таки ангельским?

Хиро глянул из-под стекол обычных очков — в последнее время старался надевать их на работе, чтобы не портить глаза. Эффект получался — как попав под расправу строгого учителя. Хиро не ругал и не корил, но лучше бы да. Иногда Ацуши казалось — он знает всё и про всех.

— Такахиро — второй вокалист в Экзайл.

Фраза — вроде очевидная — жёстко ставила однозначность на многое. Такахиро принят и никуда не денется — и принят не просто так. Из десяти тысяч претендентов... Нет, Ацуши признавал, что когда Такахиро стонал — можно слушать до бесконечности.

Да уж, сомнительные критерии оценки у него теперь.

Ацуши усмехнулся невольно, и горько, и стряхивая перья всякой ерунды.  
— До нужного уровня придется постараться. Умение попадать в ноты и чувствовать песню — лишь фундамент.

— Вот и постараешься. Я надеюсь увидеть небоскреб.

— Хиро-сан, — Ацуши собирался воззвать возмущенно, но получилось приглушенно и скомкано. В глазах защипало.

Хиро оторвался от бумаг, и во взгляде его мешались внимательность, задумчивость и тепло.  
— Ты знаешь, я не надзиратель. Через месяц результата не потребую. И даже через полгода. Но через год на лайве мы должны показать, чего достигли.

— Эволюция...  
— Именно она. Совершено новый уровень.

Ацуши дух захватывало от одного представления грядущего. Хиро не стремился стать лучшим — он строил новый мир. Мир, где главное правило — быть собой. Оно не равнялось комфорту и не значило плыть по течению. Постоянные борьба и прорывы. Двери и пути нужно открывать самим. А для тех, кто решал отсидеться... подстегнуть Хиро умел. И сам с лицом воина и огромным сердцем вёл их вперёд.

— Я живу песней на эту тему. Постоянно крутятся строчки-образы, кое-что записал и всё кажется, вот-вот поймаю эту птицу за хвост. Но пазл никак не складывается.

— Я верю в тебя, Ацуши.

Больше Хиро и не надо было говорить и подбадривать, итак — слишком много и бесценно.

— Спасибо, Хиро-сан, — голос предательски дрожал, и Ацуши спешно отвернулся, вытирая слёзы — из глаз всё текло и текло, как будто кто-то подлый сбил вентиль с крана.

Хиро считал, такие эмоциональные выплески нужны — у него на столе и контейнер для бумажных платочков притулился на такой случай. Ацуши беззастенчиво таскал. В первый и последний категорический отказ пользоваться чужой благоразумностью Хиро хмыкнул (достаточно сдобрив металлом, чтобы не свести к шутке): «Мне просоленные стулья не нужны, и вокалисты, стесняющиеся себя и перечащие лидеру, тоже». И всё-таки собственным платком Ацуши обзаводиться не спешил, глупо надеялся — уж в следующий раз он сможет сдержаться. Пока с этим дела обстояли... глухо. Одно хорошо — после становилось легче и яснее в голове и душе. Словно смывалась вся муть и грязь.

Хиро постучал листами по столешнице, убрал в файл, в папку и отложил на полку позади, освободив руки и взгляд.

— Ещё одно, Ацуши. Ты взрослый мальчик, и копаться в твоей личной жизни и грязном белье, если таковое имеется, не имею ни желания, ни времени, но пропускать мимо очевидное и кричащее выше моих возможностей. Когда я столкнулся сегодня с Такахиро... — Хиро намеренно выдержал паузу, то ли давая время на подготовку, то ли нагнетая обстановку. Ацуши за все немногочисленные своеобразные допросы так и не разобрался и лишь собрался с духом, не будучи дураком прекрасно зная, о чём именно пойдёт речь. — Ацуши, он только пришел, а ты его уже в постель затащил?

— У меня не было шансов устоять. И у него тоже.

— То есть, ко всему мне приписать совращение несовершеннолетних?

— Бросьте, — Ацуши заколебался, высчитывая, и выдохнул воодушевленно-довольный. — Ему уже двадцать один.

— Это, конечно, существенно меняет дело...

— Как вы догадались?

Хиро сложил руки в замок и откинулся на стул, ни на йоту не отводя взгляда, а даже больше и пристальнее изучая самого Ацуши.  
— Говорю же: столкнулся с ним. Не назову Такахиро-куна малоотзывчивым и малоэмоциональным, но так люди сияют, когда получают разом принцессу, замок и лошадь.

— Хиро-сан, вам не идёт говорить иносказательно, — Ацуши и пошевелиться боялся, но всё-таки передёрнул плечами, примерив на себя образ принцессы — в платье, и с диадемой, и распевающей песенки перед открытым окном башни. Картинка прочно засела в голове. — И что с драконом?

— А дракон наблюдает за всем и усмехается, умудренный опытом и знающий, как может вскружить голову от одного горячего взгляда, который и с пламенем поспорит, — Хиро не переходил с обычного тона на вкрадчивый или приглушенный, но погружал в атмосферу не то сказки, не то легенды превосходно. Ацуши не сразу вынырнул, когда разговор свернул в более обыденное русло. Хиро терпеливо повторил. — Ацуши, побрякушку свою ты зачем на мальчишку нацепил? Ладно сияющие глаза и «Ацу-сан» с придыханием, но это слишком прямо.

Ацуши рассеянно и расслабленно растекся на стуле, теребя веревку на капюшоне толстовки. Он мог придумать много всякого, в том числе железно оправданное, но Хиро и даром подобное не сдалось, да и Ацуши не тянуло на вранье. Просто утром, когда Такахиро сонно потягивался и моргал, весь в мягком свете и с отпечатками одеяла на руке и поцелуем на губах, Ацуши пробрало такой нежностью, что можно было и под венец потащить — прямиком из постели. Хорошо, наверное, ещё соответствующего законодательства нет. От Хиро бы точно влетело за столь смелый, скандальный и опрометчивый поступок. Но коли не под венец — своё право Ацуши решил показать иным способом. Очень кстати подвернулась подвеска с орлиными перьями.

— Захотелось.

На счастье, Хиро понимал всё прекрасно сам.

— Моё главное условие неизменно — оставлять всё в стенах агентства и собственных квартир. И не светиться. В тебе я не сомневаюсь, Ацуши. Донеси это до Такахиро-куна. Доходчиво донеси.  
— Задачки у вас, Хиро-сан... — Ацуши покачал головой и запнулся на полумысли, попав под очередной прицел взгляда. Это вовсе не шутки. И не то, отчего можно отмахиваться. — Я понял и сделаю.

— Хорошего продуктивного дня. Я навещу вас сегодня.

— Будем ждать, Хиро-сан. Всего доброго.

Ацуши покидал кабинет задумчивый, столько роилось в голове — как всегда после беседы с Хиро. И башня с драконом пока слабо-слабо, но теплились предчувствием чего-то сверхудивительного и необычного. Хотя что-что, а самый банальный сюжет ведь. Если не осмелиться внести коррективу в самую суть.

— Ацу-сан, — Такахиро выпрыгнул из-за угла, одновременно замеревший в восторге и капельку обеспокоенный, тут же расплывшийся улыбкой с ямочками на щеках. Слишком милый. Ацуши не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. — Я так рад вас видеть!

— Я тоже. Нам надо с тобой распеться и поработать над техникой. И что это за прозвище? Чувствую себя девчонкой.

— Ацу-сан без очков такой...  
— Не продолжай!

Судя по одному лишь тону, либо Ацуши ждала груда пошлых сравнений, подходящих постели, но никак не коридору агентства, либо что-то из ряда вон, вроде «вы похожи на усталого суслика!» Хороша романтика, ничего не скажешь.

— А может, не на тренировку, а в гости к перформерам? Или в кино...

— Ага, — Ацуши усмехнулся и вздрогнул, представив, как в комнате перформеров они столкнутся с Хиро-саном и тот спустит шкуру с обоих без разбирательств, кто прав, кто виноват.  
— На последний ряд. И в агентство мы больше не вернёмся или, наоборот, не выйдем из него... Так что если нет желания стать рабом звукозаписывающей студии, постараемся сегодня на славу.

Ацуши осторожно стал подталкивать Такахиро в сторону нужного сектора.

— А потом? — Такахиро вывернул шею, и подвеска слабо блеснула. Внимание она и правда привлекала дай боже. Но ещё сильнее и завораживающе — шальной блеск в глазах Такахиро.

— А потом, Такахиро-кун, заслуженный отдых.

— Но, Ацу-сан... Награда найдёт героя? — Такахиро будто впрямь начал сомневаться в продолжении чего-либо — залегшая едва заметная складка между бровей, напряженные скулы, немного дёргающиеся зрачки...

Ацуши притормозил, дёрнул Такахиро за локоть к себе и поцеловал насколько возможно глубоко, чтобы у мальчишки и сомнений не осталось — намерения насчет него самые серьёзные.

— Ацу-сан... — Такахиро потянулся за добавкой, но Ацуши приложил тыльную сторону ладони к его губам.

— Хорошего понемножку.

— Вы жестоки!

— Я даю стимул.

Ацуши улыбнулся, глядя на насупленного и надутого Такахиро, всё-таки послушно плетущегося следом. Губы вытирать он и не думал, выставляя мокрые напоказ. Негодник. Их ждал напряженный насыщенный день.

*  
С Такахиро каждый день расцветал и разворачивался в полной мере. Ацуши ловил себя на том, что будто только сейчас начал по-настоящему жить. Дышать полной грудью. Раскрывать душу навстречу миру. Но и быть достаточно стойким — ведь так легко покалечиться и наломать дров. И всё-таки не бояться ошибок. Не бояться оставаться собой.

Под Шуна Ацуши всегда подстраивался. Сложный характер, вспыльчивость, всегда легкое недовольство и недоумение: «Я думал, ты подумаешь об этом». Ацуши и забыл, когда высказывал собственные желания. Компромиссы-компромиссы-компромиссы... В пользу Шуна. Ацуши прощал, принимал, не высказывал ни недовольства, ни гнева. Шун для него был всем. Путеводная звезда, пример для подражания, любимый человек. Такому прощаешь многое. Кроме ухода. Ацуши не мог и не хотел покидать Экзайл следом. Вот и оборвалась... связь.

Без Шуна словно обрушилось небо и развязались руки — через боль Ацуши с ошеломлением понял: его творческий путь только-только начался.

Такахиро — светлый, улыбающийся или серьезно слушающий, заглядывающий в рот и выводящий потрясающие переливы — давал силы и вдохновение. Ацуши таскал его к роялю, выводил импровизации легко, мелодия сама стелилась под пальцы. Такахиро заворожено слушал и подхватывал, на ходу сочиняя смешные романтические песни. Глупость глупостью, а некоторые Ацуши брал на заметку, дополнял гитарой, подчеркивал смысл и глубину. Тетрадка испещрялась текстами и нотами. Ацуши всё ждал и жаждал показать Хиро-сану.

— Отличное у нас комбо, — Ацуши сложил руки на клавишах, поверх наблюдая за Такахиро, который притулился сбоку. Тот листал тетрадку, полуприкрыв глаза, как бы не читая — скользя сквозь-насквозь. В этом мечтательном выражении с него точно можно было писать баллады — про юношу смелого, доброго и красотой ворующего сердца. — Я рад, что из всех претендентов выбрал тебя.

Такахиро вынырнул из мира песен очень обличаемо — взгляд из поволоки перетек в задумчиво-любопытный.

— Я лучший, Ацу-сан?

— Ты особенный, — Ацуши поймал руку Такахиро, переплел с ним пальцы — у Такахиро более смуглые, — легонько сжал. Улыбнулся очень серьезному, очень сосредоточенному Такахиро.

— Я не сомневался с самого первого прослушивания, но всё искал причины, что-то весомое, доказательное... Сказать ребятам «я чувствую» маловато для серьезного судейства.

— И что вы в итоге сказали?

— Ты поёшь прямо отсюда, — Ацуши постучал кулаком по груди. — Это самое главное. Куда расти есть, конечно, нам всем есть куда расти, и это тоже прекрасно.

— Считаете, я стану достойным вторым вокалистом? — Такахиро повернулся к нему, приблизился, так и не расцепив пальцев — трогательно, просяще, всецело доверчиво.

Скажи Ацуши «нет» — развернулся бы молча и ушел. Тренировался бы до седьмого пота, улучшая вокальные данные: иглоукалывание, масло, орехи во рту, что там ещё. И вернулся бы гордый, довольный собой. А может, и нет. Впал бы в депрессию и с моста. На случайном эмоциональном порыве. Рисковать так Ацуши совсем не хотел.

— Ты уже второй вокалист. По поводу достойного — ты справишься. И будешь идти вперед, оставаясь собой.

— Ацу-сан, вы такой, такой... — Такахиро поднырнул и прильнул, обнимая крепко-крепко, вцепившись пальцами до боли. — Я буду очень стараться оправдать ваше доверие!

Ацуши зарылся носом в пушистые волосы, прикрыл глаза и обнял в ответ.  
— Я верю в тебя.

Кажется, у Такахиро широко распахнулись глаза. Порой услышать подобное много важнее тысячи других слов. Такахиро всхлипнул, стиснул-натянул рубашку ещё сильнее, вжался в плечо — Ацуши ласково гладил его по спине. Бедный ребёнок. Сколько же он выкладывается ежедневно с улыбкой на лице... А ведь ни Ацуши, ни кто-либо другой и не подозревают, какие проблемы могут быть у сияющего мальчишки.

— Такахиро, послушай. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал и запомнил, — у Ацуши самого тряслись руки, когда он потянулся снять очки — не откликнуться на чужую эмоциональность выше сил. — Ты теперь часть нашей семьи. Мы — на твоей стороне. И никому не дадим в обиду.

— Ацу-сан, я... Я так счастлив быть в LDH. Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо... — на каждое слово Такахиро вжимался в ткань губами — наверняка уже целое мокрое пятно оставил. Ацуши очень хотел сохранить этот миг особой силы, когда человек не боится быть слабым, запечатлеть. В песне. Та самая верткая птица мысли-вдохновения пощекотала пером и уселась на плечо. Хватай не робей. Слушай.

Ацуши застыл, кончики пальцев покалывало — и мелодией, и словами. И благодарно заглянул в лицо Такахиро — раскрасневшегося, с блестящими-блестящими глазами и словно сбросившего пару тонн груза с плеч.

— Ну всё-всё, устроим здесь море.

Такахиро фыркнул и рассмеялся.  
— Как Алиса?

— Как Алиса, — Ацуши улыбнулся. — Пойдешь со мной к Красной королеве?

— Ну зачем так о Хиро-сане, он скорее Белая.

— Ты просто не видел его в гневе.

Лицо Такахиро сделалось задумчиво-лукавым. Ацуши вздохнул. Если тому вздумается доводить Хиро-сана... Последствия непредсказуемы, но ужасны для всех. Накажет, допустим, вокалистам двигаться не хуже перформеров — во будут кривляться в позах и путаться в шагах! И отвлекать ребят: «а как здесь, а потом, у меня нога под таким углом не гнется».

— И меня тоже.

Такахиро заметно переключился, внимательно ощупывая Ацуши взглядом. Провел ногтем по линии пуговиц вниз и вверх, очертил скулу, зарылся в волосы.

— Вы страшны?

— Просто ужасен.

Отвечая на поцелуй, Ацуши торопливо отговаривал себя тем, что рояль — важный и ценный инструмент и не стоит испытывать его прочность.

— Ацу-сан, — Такахиро мял его задницу и смотрел с таким шальным обожанием, что отказываться от низменных желаний получалось всё сложнее.

Ладно, если не на крышку, можно и просто прислонить... Или даже самому встать на колени. Такахиро прихватил губу Ацуши и сместил ладони вглубь.

— Мы так сейчас никуда не пойдем.

— Хиро-сан ведь не вызывал нас? Заглянем на полчаса позже...

Предложение звучало до крайности соблазнительно — как и сам Такахиро, жаркий и отзывчивый. Ацуши опустил руки на его ремень.

В секцию заплыла Мидзусима-сан, полноватая женщина с твердой рукой, следящая за порядком с незапамятных времен. Тихое перестукивание инвентаря — единственный шум, который она издавала. Хиро щедро платил ей за труд, не желая расставаться со столь деликатным человеком. Мидзусима-сан оценила их позу изваяний времен античности и высказала свое отношение лишь слегка вздернутой бровью.

— Ацуши-кун, ты протираешь инструмент, мальчик мой, или снова заляпал и заленился?

— Простите, Мидзусима-сан, много работы...

— Да, я вижу, — вопреки сквозившей иронии, Мидзусима-сан смотрела не на тот разврат, что они устроили, а на раскрытую тетрадь. — Мальчик мой, у тебя снова появилось вдохновение! И я снова услышу твои прекрасные песни. Любовь — волшебный лекарь.

Ацуши замер. Любовь?

Такахиро смешно морщил лицо, словно пытался угадать, кто эта женщина и почему говорит такие вещи. Ребенок. А минуту назад Ацуши предвкушал сумасшедший секс и знал — будет ураган и буря. Когда Такахиро отдавался, желание и желанность наполняли воздух. Точечные электрические разряды от выдыхаемого стона до закинутой на бедро ноги. И до этого — где как провести, куда с какой силой нажать. Из Такахиро очень чуткий любовник, очень пламенный. Ацуши расслабленно растягивался рядом после — счастливый.

Не любовь, но что-то близкое, веющее, наполняющее. Целиком.

— Мидзусима-сан, вы самый мой преданный слушатель. Буду очень признателен вашей оценке. Я надеюсь, что смогу донести песнями то, что чувствую.

— Все твои песни трогают меня, мальчик мой, все — пока ты не гонишься за популярностью и вкладываешь в них душу, — Мидзусима-сан улыбнулась почти строго — за одобрением напутствие, что спуску себе нельзя давать ни в чем — и тут же приняла деловой вид. — Когда ждать релиза?

— Мидзусима-сан, говорите как мой нетерпеливый фанат.

— Сдались мне твои фанаты! Я хочу дать послушать внукам.

— Как они, Мидзусима-сан?

Мидзусима-сан махнула рукой, нахмуренная.

— Конец средней школы. Один, по словам дочери, с компанией непонятной бродит, пару раз прокуренный приходил, балбес, как будто против ветра стоять нельзя, а матери нервы. Второй о музыкальной карьере думает. У меня, бабушка, своя рок-группа есть, говорит, — Мидзусима-сан усмехнулась. — Я только рада, если пробьется и в люди выбьется. Но их папаша... Законсервированный петух.

Мидзусима-сан лихо притопнула с досады. Работа в агентстве на многое меняла взгляды, и к молодежным веяньям Мидзусима-сан относилась положительно. В отличие от дочери, по рассказам чуть что рыдающей ночами. Ацуши никогда не интересовался, сколько ей лет, и, пожалуй, не хотел знать.

— Пусть ваши внуки не сдаются, — Такахиро вступил неожиданно, но с таким серьезным лицом, что сразу ясно — всё это ему близко и небезразлично. — Мечта требует труда. Для того чтобы доказать отцу, что я хочу и могу идти своим путем, мне пришлось достичь высот в искусствах, достойных старшего сына старшего сына. Это время не прошло даром, я благодарен деду и учителям за преподанные уроки. И несмотря на мое сумасбродство и «ты с ума сошел?!» в конце концов отец буркнул: «только попробуй не пригласить меня на дебютный концерт».

Такахиро улыбнулся, а Ацуши лишний раз подумал, какой он сильный на самом деле.

— Спасибо за этот рассказ, мальчик мой, — Мидзусима-сан стояла задумчивая, и в ее «мальчик мой» крылось удивительно почетное — Такахиро она признала. — А теперь быстро к Хиро-куну, пока я буду здесь убираться.

— Уже бежим, Мидзусима-сан, — Ацуши поклонился и потянул Такахиро к выходу, в последний момент схватив тетрадку.

— Кто она? Эта женщина.

— Мидзусима-сан — уникум, — Ацуши улыбнулся: лицо Такахиро отражало сложное комбо впечатлений после прошедшей встречи и беседы. — И мать, и добрый советчик, и хранительница секретов. Если бы она продавала компромат, давно бы сколотила целое состояние. Но наше доверие для нее ценнее.

— Это хорошо, — Такахиро издал нервный смешок. — Блин, меня будто мама спалила! Хотя вот мама меня много за чем палила...

Ацуши покачал головой.  
— Главное, не спалиться перед посторонними. Хиро-сан будет беспощаден.

— Отрубит голову? — в голосе Такахиро скакали чертенята.

— Если понадобится — да, — Ацуши оценил, как Такахиро сглотнул от его тона. — Твой язык точно подрежет.

— Почему сразу мой язык?!

— Он у тебя юркий. И прекрати есть меня глазами. Мы пришли.

Ацуши коротко стукнул и почти сразу вошел. Такахиро обиженно засопел сзади. Хиро кивнул им от стола, за которым не сидел в кои-то веки, а стоял, оперевшись.

— Ацуши, Такахиро-кун, вы вовремя, я собирался к вам. Как успехи?

— Творчество цветет полноцветом! — Ацуши протянул тетрадь Хиро и без его давящего пронизывающего взгляда выдохнул. Он даже вообразить боялся, что было бы, не шугни их Мидзусима-сан, а обнаружь Хиро-сан — со спущенными штанами и занимающимися непотребствами в рабочее время.

— Я вижу, — от чувства дежавю вздрогнули оба. Не специально ли Мидзусима-сан решила убраться значительно раньше обычного? С нее сталось бы. Лицо Хиро-сана с каждой страницей светлело.  
— Это не полноцвет, Ацуши, это уже урожай. И его надо собирать.

— Новый проект? — Ацуши слышал шепот позабытых азарта и самоотдачи.

— Эволюция.

— Эволюция? — у Такахиро глаза засверкали особым светом. — Это должно быть сверхпотрясающе!

— Эволюция Экзайл, — Ацуши впервые дерзнул сказать вслух и чуть не захлебнулся восторгом. — Как звучит, Хиро-сан!

— Звучит, — Хиро улыбался, точно строя в голове гигантские грандиозные планы.

*  
— Нет, решительно не понимаю, — Уса косился на Такахиро, который кружил вокруг аквариума и изображал из себя минимум акулу. Здешняя рыбка шарахалась от стенки к стенке, возмущенно булькая. — Мы накануне ходили в бар и у всех похмелье?

— Мы почти каждый вечер туда ходим, — Ацуши безмятежно улыбался.

Уса оставался единственным, кто поднимал эту тему. Вслух, по крайней мере. Мацу и Макидай сосредоточенно разгадывали кроссворды, реагируя на Такахиро не более, чем на смышленого ребенка. Несколько раз Такахиро вполне метко подсказывал в особо трудных местах. Оставшаяся троица, которую Хиро по-прежнему мурыжил с танцевальной связкой, общалась-обращалась вежливо-доброжелательно. Кейджи кривился периодами, но то Кенчи, то Тецуя вовремя его одергивали.

Сегодня у них у всех «проба пера». Получиться взаимодействие или нет.

— Надо завязывать... — Уса почесал подбородок и подался вперед. — Ацуши, я смотрю, ты поладил с мальчишкой?

Поладил? У Ацуши нашлось бы более меткое — подстелился. Непонятно только, кто и под кого. Такахиро, будто услышав, что говорят (думают) про него, повернул голову и засиял всем лицом. Ацуши залип на образе — невинной чистоты и порочащей юности.

— Ацуши?

Ацуши встряхнулся. Такахиро с аквариума переключился на доску, плавно ведя линии, складывающиеся не то в узор, не то письмена, не то изображение...

— Мы поём в дуэте. Это как танцевать в паре. Либо повезло, и вы настроены друг на друга изначально, либо мучаешься, тренируешься, а все не то.

Уса задумчиво переводил взгляд с Ацуши на Такахиро и обратно.  
— Значит, повезло?

— Да.

Уса кивнул и побрёл к Мацу и Макидаю, давая совершенно нелепые указания, на что ему возражали, объясняли правила и порядок зачеркивания клеточек, но, наверное, Усе цифры путали рассудок, и ошибаться тот продолжал направо и налево. Ацуши усмехался в сторону. Акира, вернувшийся со встречи с бизнес-партнерами, поинтересовался причиной веселья и подтрунил над Усой, что, может, не все потеряно в его чувстве графики.

Уса обиженно пошёл кружить по комнате, приближаясь постепенно к Такахиро. Ацуши вспомнил недавнюю сценку у аквариума и задумался озорно, а кто в этом случае рыбка, а кто — акула? Ответ напрашивался сам собой.

— Такахиро-кун, ну и художества! — Уса ровно подгадал момент, когда в зал вошли Хиро-сан и троица, и Такахиро заработал всеобщее внимание, без права быстро стереть с доски. Хотя такое стирать и не надо: волнующим мощным рядом люди со сцепленными руками, а за ними — красный рейнджер. В людях притом с легкостью угадывались все они, а в рейнджере — их единство, их сила, их будущее.

Разглядывание затянулось неприличной паузой. А и что говорить? После комплимента от себя логично потащить Такахиро в постель, что в силу обстоятельств решительно невозможно.

— Отличный маскот, Такахиро-кун, — Хиро-сан спасал ситуацию по всем фронтам.

— Маскот? — у застывшего в нерешительности Такахиро глаза так и загорелись.

— Замечательное воплощение духа нашего агентства. Я вижу в нем решительность, мужество и готовность защищать. Никто не против символа?

Все одобрительно загудели. С Хиро спорить, конечно, можно, но не после такого признания. И правда ведь — хороший маскот.

— Вот и решено, — Хиро-сан пожал руку Такахиро, и тот едва не подпрыгнул до небес, столько радости отразилось. — Это очень ценный вклад в агентство. Спасибо, Такахиро-кун.

— Да ты талантливый, пацан! — Акира хлобыстнул по спине начавшего куда-то уплывать Такахиро, и тот вынужденно вернулся в их бренный мир. Акира с доски улыбался во все тридцать два.

— Здорово придумал. Сам или из головы? — Кенчи разглядывал рисунок как будто в целом, но всё время возвращаясь к трем фигурам рядом: высокий со светлым ёжиком — Кенчи, маленький темненький с чашкой кофе на кофте — Тецуя, и угрюмый здоровяк с колючим взглядом — Кейджи.

— Сам, — Такахиро переминался с ноги на ногу, счастливый, довольный и смущенный. О своих талантах он точно знал, но такого ажиотажа, похоже, не ожидал.

— Здорово он детали подмечает, а? — Уса улыбался, разглядывая себя: с родинкой, поджатыми губами и добрым взглядом. При всей чопорности и строгости Уса отличный терпеливый учитель и классный танцор.

— Филигранно! — Макидай подмигнул: на рисунке у него на голове красовались здоровенные наушники.

— Вот уж точно, — Мацу задумчиво и как-то обеспокоено мялся — белая полоса через глаза пролегла светом-знамением.

Либо Такахиро успел собрать пачки досье на каждого невзначай, либо хорошо чувствовал человеческие души. Подтверждение одного из факторов ни капельки не удивило бы, как и комбо.

— Ацу-сан, а вам нравится? — Такахиро оказался рядом удивительно тихо, преданно склонил голову. Врать этому доверчивому восприимчивому существу выше сил и возможностей.

Ацуши старательно не смотрел на края цепочки людей: слева стоял он — в очках, кожаной куртке и с микрофоном в руке, а справа Такахиро — крепко держа и держась, он смотрел в будущее и улыбался с ямочками на щеках. Из их спин торчало по крылу.

Символично, честно и прямо. Настолько, что всякий подумает — его дурят и скрывают тайные смыслы. В этом весь Такахиро.

— Нравится, — Ацуши приобнял Такахиро за шею и подтянул к себе. Пусть и он погадает, относительно чего (кого) откровение.

Такахиро, минимум забывшись, дрогнул ресницами и провел губами по щеке Ацуши, еле удержавшего протяжный выдох.

— Ацу-сан... это нормально... что я вас хочу?.. — шепот в толпе будоражил еще больше, чем в постели. Слава всем богам, рисунок отвлекал внимание на себя.

— Ненормально. Нам еще петь. Потом — обещаю — я весь твой.

Такахиро так посмотрел — с восторгом, жарко, жадно. Как удержаться от маленького презента. Каждый раз в новинку, что не Ацуши наклонялся к Такахиро, а Такахиро — к нему. Прикипал. Кровь по ощущениям точно свернулась.

— Что за спайка, Ацуши-сан? Решили улететь вдвоем без нас? — Тецуя прервал грозящее  
пересечь все грани приличного и дозволенного в момент до крайности деликатный: Ацуши еле оторвался от Такахиро, встрепанного, с плывущим влюбленным взглядом и тянущегося за добавкой. На фоне того, что остальные отходили от доски, — ещё и очень вовремя. И двусмысленно-метко. Улететь и правда недолго.

— Мы тебя перехвалили, Такахиро-кун? — Мацу потрепал Такахиро по волосам, и тот улыбнулся. Опять со своими ямочками!

Ацуши выудил из кармана блокнот, чтобы хоть как-то обуздать руки. Притянуть обратно в поцелуй слишком заманчиво-притягательно. И сомнений ни у кого не останется насчет них. Всё равно рано или поздно узнают.

— Мне очень приятно ваше признание! — Такахиро бухнулся в глубокий поклон, разрушая намеченные на него планы. — Рисунок — мой подарок вам. Я немного узнал каждого, и каждый дал мне частичку ценного. Я обязательно сохраню ваши дары в своей душе!

— Говоришь так, словно собираешься прощаться, мальчишка, — Уса поджал губы, и голос его странно дрожал. Вот и вечно недовольный кандидатурой...

— Настоящая прощальная речь! — Акира провел пальцем возле глаза, будто смахивая слезу.

— Но это действительно так.

— Что? — недоумение и перекошенные лица сделались сразу у всех.

Ацуши даже содрал очки, вглядываясь в Такахиро на предмет вранья. И это после всего, что было и не успело случиться?

— Мне надо съездить домой повидаться с семьей и решить некоторые дела. Я ведь не знал, как оно обернется, вот и оставил как есть. Меня все еще на работе ждут! — на последней фразе Такахиро хлопнул себя по лбу, как будто и для него это стало откровением. Забыть про работу! Очень в духе Такахиро. — У нас, конечно, семейный бизнес, но отец очень строг...

— А потом ты вернешься? — Ацуши надеялся: он говорит не слишком вымаливающе.

— Разумеется. Вы мне еще столько хитростей не показали, Ацу-сан. А Тецуя-сан обещал лекцию о зеленом кофе и базовых танцевальных движениях. А Акира-сан собирался заняться моими тренировками. А девочки-стафф ждут от меня стильных причесок. А...

С таким-то списком планов Ацуши мог быть спокоен за будущее.

— Я смотрю, ты со всеми успел поладить, Такахиро-кун? — Хиро-сан обвел глазами присутствующих как своих, свою — семью. — Я очень рад. Моя мечта, чтобы агентство для каждого, кто попадал сюда, становилось домом.

— Вы на верном пути, Хиро-сан, и у вас замечательная мечта!

Хиро усмехнулся — кто-кто, а он в одобрение юнца вряд ли нуждался. Тем не менее — лицо будто просветлело.  
— Спасибо, Такахиро-кун.

Может, стоит чаще друг другу говорить очевидные вещи?

— Насколько уезжаешь? — Ацуши выцепил Такахиро из толпы, где на него обрушилась груда объятий, напутствий и пожеланий. Вот так истинное отношение всплывает наружу. К Такахиро трудно не привязаться, не стать зависимым от его яркого чистого света. Ацуши погрузился с головой.

— Не больше месяца точно.

— Месяц...

— Я уверен: Ацу-сан за этот срок напишет много замечательных песен, которые мы будем петь в дуэте, — Такахиро улыбался, и не верить этой улыбке — глупо.

— Возвращайся скорее. Я буду ждать.

Ацуши потянулся вперед, обхватывая лицо Такахиро. Такахиро откликнулся сразу.

— Ацу-сан... — получилось больше как стон.

Им срочно нужна пустая комната с хотя бы столом. Но сойдет и пол.

— Ацуши, вы, конечно, с Такахиро и так «мастера конспирации», но не при всех же, — Макидай смущенно отводил взгляд, и до Ацуши заторможено доходило и сказанное, и факт, что почти поцелуй достояние общественности. И не только поцелуй... Такахиро ловко содрал половину пуговиц.

Такими темпами с ролью скромника можно попрощаться.

— Прошу прощения, — Ацуши покраснел и сразу, поймав озарение, вскинулся. — Стоп. Так ни для кого не секрет, что...

Все многозначительно молчали. Только Хиро-сан и Тецуя держали оборону — ну в их степени вовлеченности сомневаться не приходилось. Один Акира пожал плечами.

— Я вообще просто спросил у Такахиро-куна, с кем он спал, что выглядит таким счастливым. Я надеялся на рассказ о жгучей и страстной брюнетке!

— А вышел — о лысом мужике с чудо-голосом... — Кейджи поражал степенью бестактности. Зато честно.

— Понятно... — Ацуши вздохнул, смиряясь и примиряясь. Хотел беспалевности, вот, пожалуйста.

— Простите, Ацу-сан. Но вы такой... Такой...

— Не стоит делиться столь личным, Такахиро-кун. Я же уже говорил. А вы, Ацуши-сан, — Кенчи неодобрительно покосился, — обещали с этим разобраться.

— Я пытался. Но в итоге мы немного отклонились от темы...

— Избавьте нас от подробностей, пожалуйста.

Ацуши смущенно поправил очки. И ничего ведь такого... В их ситуации уже всё «такое».

— Хиро-сан...

— Лучше езжайте домой.

— Но «проба пера»...

— Не в таком бедламе. Мы лучше лишний раз отработаем все связки.

На этой фразе перформеры заметно вздрогнули. Бедные. Не то чтобы Ацуши собирался спорить с начальством... Главное — не увлекаться особым положением.

— Спасибо, Хиро-сан! Вы очень благосклонны.

Такахиро, увлекаемый Ацуши к выходу и поминутно вертящий головой в сторону толпы перформеров, похоже, толком не понял, что происходит.

— А прощальная вечеринка? Или что-то вроде?..

— Устроим. Завтра. Если захочешь. Ты же не завтра уезжаешь?

— Нет. Послезавтра рано с утра.

— Вот и прекрасно. Я даже готов подвезти тебя к аэропорту. Но этот вечер — мой. Или ты передумал? — Ацуши притормозил от внезапно вспыхнувшей бредовой мысли.

Такахиро врезался в него и, потирая лоб, показался совсем ребенком. Но что этот ребенок вытворял в постели...

— Ацу-сан, парой минут назад я не был против и секса в студии. Просто вы... такой настойчивый. Непривычно. Мне нравится, — Такахиро поцеловал его по-особому чувственно.

Ацуши мягко отстранился, разглядывая столько лихорадочного, волнующего, дикого, трепещущего, необычного, сверхнового — в одном мальчишке. Его личная эволюция. Сам Ацуши собирался стать для Такахиро не меньшим.

— Во мне еще много граней. Хочешь узнать?

— Хочу.

За восхищенным голодным взглядом читалось желанное и нужное: никуда Такахиро от Ацуши не денется. И из LDH — тоже.


End file.
